


Do You Wanna Touch

by DanielleItLouderNow



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Best Friends, Carol is a badass, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, How do I tag?, Love Confessions, Maria is a saint, Mutual Pining, but also a marshmallow, if a little impatient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielleItLouderNow/pseuds/DanielleItLouderNow
Summary: It's a night at Pancho's and the ladies are living it up. Until some asshat makes a comment that ends with Carol punching his lights out.Thank God for flimsy locks.





	Do You Wanna Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This might have gone differently than planned.
> 
> Usual warnings apply: I write on my phone so autocorrect is what it is, I don't have a beta (but I'd love one if you're interested), I'll fix it later when I have a moment.
> 
> It's nice to write again.
> 
> Cheers, Dani

Maybe she was feeling a little wild, a little reckless. Maybe it was the way she felt having downed her 6th tequila shot that night. Maybe it was the way she was enjoying dancing and screaming her lungs out.

Maybe it was the way she'd easily hustled the flyboys four straight games of pool, sinking every shot effortlessly, giving a giddy drunken giggle and a small hair-flip to keep the ruse going.

Maybe it's just because she felt tonight was a night to just cut loose and fuck the world.

There was a bit of magic in the heated night air, the liquor flowing freely, the music pulsing perfectly, leading her hips into a rhythmic sway, her low jeans revealing a toned flat strip of skin beneath her well worn Heart tshirt, blonde hair messy and free, curls bouncing, framing her face and making her feel invincible.

She felt better than if she were flying and if she went any higher, she'd end up among the stars themselves.

"Where's your head at?"

Carol felt her face break out into her most winning smile.

"In the clouds," she said, a far off dreamy look in her eyes.

"Just one taste of the sky, Danvers, I swear..." Maria scoffed, shaking her head at her fellow captain.

It was true, though. Just the smallest glimpse of the endless blue dusted with clouds, Maria on her six and Lawson in their ears just made the world fade away. The freedom she felt, that burst of power that rushed through her when they broke the sound barrier, whooping and celebrating with a cocky ass barrel roll for successfully pulling more Gs than the day before without the faintest hint of darkness...

Yes, Carol was hooked.

She wanted to exist only in the clouds where nothing could touch her, nothing could bring her down, feel that glorious renegade feeling in her gut that visited only when she was in the cockpit.

Or staring directly into Maria's eyes, much like she was now.

She felt her cheeks warm and hoped Maria would attribute it to the alcohol. Part of her also hoped she wouldn't and was slightly afraid because sometimes Maria _just knew her **too damn well**._

"You sure did show those boys what it's all about though," Maria continued, pretending not to notice the tinge on Carol's face.

"Further, higher, faster, baby," Carol replied, throwing back another shot. They'd been at it for hours, at this point Carol was more sober than drunk, but still enjoyed the lingering buzz and warmth that flowed through her. She vaguely wondered if this is what it felt like to be a superhero, having the courage to feel ten foot tall and bullet proof, the electricity coursing through her, the sheer audacity she felt to just...be.

Maria touched her hand on the table and she felt a different kind of spark.

"I'm gonna grab another beer, you want?" She asked, but Carol was already nodding, having slipped a ten into the front of Maria's jeans and headed to jukebox, quarters in hand. She almost could have sworn she heard Maria muttering something about _crazy ass white girl_ but chose not to acknowledge it.

She popped in enough money to cover the next 5 or so songs, but she was third in the queue, after Stairway to Heaven and Freebird. Oh well, pinball called anyway.

She'd just begun a round, smacking the ball to and fro about to beat her last top score when Maria plunked her beer down on the glass, effectively distracting Carol enough for her ball to sink straight to its doom.

"Puh-lease tell me you did not pick this white bread ass redneck shit music..." Carol could practically hear the disdain in Maria's voice and suppressed a grin before giving an exaggerated eye roll and an of course not! before the familiar intro to Kenny Loggins' Danger Zone came on.

"Oh, please tell me you didn't..." Maria started, hand coming to meet her forehead, shaking it back and forth wildly.

"'Fraid not," Carol said, taking a swig of her beer and nodding to indicate the incoming flyboy descending on them.

Lieutenant Blake. King of assholes and terrible pickup lines. Carol and Maria were fond of calling him Lt Shithead or Jackass or Fuckwit (really, just Lt whatever the most insulting thing that came to mind first) behind his back and to his face after he'd had a few too many beers, indulging in a few too many free feels. Usually those nights ended with Carol hurling Lieutenant Blake out of Pancho's by the seat of his pants, but occasionally he earned a fist to his face courtesy of either one of them.

Rank had its benefits, especially with several witnesses to Lieutenant Blake's debauchery and many, many documented incidents already on file.

Blake had been particularly pissed when Carol made Lieutenant and became his equal and was further rankled when both she and Maria surpassed him, both snatching the coveted promotion to Captain from his grasp.

"Before you even start, Blake--," but Carol was immediately cut off by Lt Blake throwing his arms around her and Maria, completely ignoring the looks of disgust cast his way.

"Heeeeeeeyyyyyyyy-hic- laaaayyyydeeeeeeeeezzz! Do-do you, do you know why it's called-hic- called a cockpit?" He slurred, his hands wandering down.

Carol grabbed the offending appendage and ducked from his grip, twisting his arm up around his back and making him yelp in pain.

" _Owowowowooooooowwww! Uncle! UNCLE! **DAMN**!_"

"I..." Carol growled, "outrank you, you little **pissant**. And in the Airforce, we _do not_ take liberties with our **senior** officers. So unless you want your arm broken, you'll scuttle back to your loser friends before I kick your ass worse than I did in eight ball...."

Carol could see Maria trying to hide the smirk on her face to no avail, but when faced with Lieutenant Dipshit, her face immediately turned to stone, her eyes cold and ruthless.

"You heard the lady, now fucking scram," Maria barked.

Blake turned to leave, but not before spitting and muttering " _fucking dykes._ "

Carol yanked Blake's arm and landed a punch square to his nose before he could even register what happened, the expression on his face comical, literally watching the stars circle in front of his eyes before falling face first onto the bar floor.

Carol began to haul him up when she was stopped by a strong hand on her shoulder, a warm breath in her ear.

"Why don't you go run that under some cold water, slugger, I'll make sure Lieutenant Asshat's buddies get him home safely."

Carol could only nod having no faith in her ability to form words before she practically bolted to Pancho's grimy one person " _ladies_ " toilet. Carol used the term ladies loosely, given that it was usually dirty and usually occupied by men who couldn't cram themselves in the other bathroom to piss in the sink or trashcan. Carol had seen an unfortunate number of dicks when she'd gone to hit the head and some idiot hadn't bothered with the flimsy door lock.

Still, there was something funny about watching a first year fresh cadet dribble down the front of his trousers when he realized he'd been caught in the women's restroom by a Captain.

Carol didn't bother knocking before she kicked the door open to a thankfully empty bathroom. She yanked the knob all the way to cold and let it run before she slammed the door shut, covering her eyes with her hands.

"So... Blake is just an ass... nothing new there, he can't hurt you by telling you something you already know..." Carol began to pace and mutter, her irritation rising with every step she took in the small space. "But he can still ruin you. Maybe you were being a little obvious tonight. _What if somebody noticed?_ Oh fuck, what if **_Maria_** noticed?"

"Noticed what, Danvers?"

Carol nearly hit the ceiling, having been too wrapped up in her monologue to hear Maria's entrance.

"That umm... my southpaw is really rusty, Rambeau, and you'd never let me live it down." _Smooth, Carol..._

Maria's eyes held disbelief, but she didn't push the issue, instead choosing to gather Carol's injured hand in her own and pull her to the sink. She began to gently but effectively clean the blood from Carol's knuckles.

Carol's knuckles were already swollen and beginning to bruise but she couldn't be bothered to pay them any mind, not with the way it felt _sooo good_ to have Maria holding it, gently caressing her fingers, the tips brushing before Maria laced their fingers together.

"Carol," she started, the look in her eyes intense. "You're right handed."

Carol shook her head a little, taking a moment to grasp exactly what Maria was saying.

"Yeah, so?" She asked, looking anywhere but at Maria to hide the blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"So _southpaw_ refers to your _left_ hand. You didn't hit him with your left hand..."

" _Oh._ " Carol breathed, suddenly finding the counter very interesting.

"What were you afraid I'd noticed?"

It took all of Carol's willpower to tear her eyes from the counter and meet Maria's gaze. She was a Captain in the United States Airforce. She flew test planes, bailed out and crashed them frequently, trained in evasive maneuvers, firefights, and hand to hand combat. She'd been torn up and shoved down, chewed up and out, yelled at and dressed down. She'd had more incidents in her file from some jerk ass flunky thinking she was easy prey than she had the ability to count. She'd broken bones, torn muscles, and snapped ligaments from pushing herself higher, further, faster. Always better. Always beyond limits.

And yet, at this moment, nothing was more terrifying to her than how she felt about Maria.

And cramped in this dingy bathroom, in their favorite dive bar, Maria staring at her with something so soft and so vulnerable in her expression, Carol felt her feelings move beyond that of what she had always called a simple girl crush into the realm of something more solid and real than she'd ever known anything else to be.

Her heart seemed to yell it with every beat.

_Maria. Maria. Maria._

Until she feared it would burst forth from her chest to give Maria all the love contained within her.

" _Carol_..." Maria called, soft, questioning.

Carol felt her face twitch with her signature smirk, before she let all caution fly to the wind, her momentary realization pushing her to do something crazy faster than any plane she'd flown.

"This," she said, before fisting Maria's collar and dragging her down to kiss her.

The kiss was nowhere near perfect. In fact, noses bumped, foreheads knocked, and Maria's eyes flew wide in surprise, her lips still against Carol's.

Carol began to fear she'd crossed a line until Maria's hand tangled in her hair, pulling slightly so she had a better angle to kiss her fiercely and with all the fire Carol had dreamed of feeling when she'd finally had _that_ moment, _that_ kiss.

There was a hunger in the moment, a longing that both had always known existed but refused to acknowledge; but tonight was the night to be reckless, to let go and fly in the faces of everyone who told them they couldn't and who they had to be simply because they were women.

Carol was the first to pull away, reluctant, lungs screaming for air. Maria's hair was a mess and her lips were swollen. Carol imagined she looked much the same.

"We should--" she started, before Maria's lips are back on her own, demanding. And who was Carol to deny?

This time Maria pulled away, only briefly, gripping Carol's face between her hands.

"Danvers, I swear if you don't fuck me _right now_ \--"

Carol didn't need told twice. She covered Maria's mouth with her own, in a lingering sensual kiss and backed her into the door, reaching out blindly to slide the lock in place.

When she heard the bolt hit home, she pulled back to look Maria in the eye.

"I love you," Carol admits, and then drops to her knees.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering adding a second chapter for naughty bits. Anyone interested?


End file.
